


Silk of Sin

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crown Prince! Bokuto, Lowercase, M/M, Male concubine! Akaashi, No Beta
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: hidup akaashi berubah dalam satu malam
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 4





	1. Night in Yokubō-jou

Yokubō-jou adalah salah satu rumah pelacuran besar di shimabara. seperti kawasan pelacuran biasanya, rumah seperti ini hanya akan bangkit bersama bulan. Namun hari ini yokubō-jou bangkit bersama matahari.

Mutsue-san sebagai pemilik yokubō-jou meminta seluruh pekerja untuk bersiap sejak pagi. Ia tak henti-hentinya berkeliling memeriksa keadaan seluruh rumah. Sesekali berteriak pada pekerja yang tengah sibuk mengganti tirai agar bekerja lebih cepat. Pak tua itu ingin semuanya berjalan sempurna. Tamu malam ini pastilah sangat penting hingga ia sampai mengganti tirai.

“Raja bersama rombongannya akan berkunjung malam ini dan yokubō-jou haruslah menakjubkan. Pakai pakaian terbaik kalian. Pulas senyum paling manis dan mainkan lagu paling bagus untuk hari ini. Sekarang pergilah bersiap” mutsue-san mengakhiri sore dengan berita besar. Semua berlarian mempersiapkan diri.

Yakubō-jou terkenal dengan hiburan kelas atasnya, tapi malam itu sungguh luar biasa. biasanya para oiran tidak akan turun dan menyapa para tamu namun kali ini mereka semua hadir dan ikut memberi salam pada raja. tidak hanya memberi salam, tapi mereka juga menemani raja hingga akhir menonton pertunjukan-pertunjukan yang sudah disusun mutsue-san.

“bagaimana malam anda, yang mulia?”

“sangat menyenangkan. Kau tau benar kesukaanku, mutsue”

“anda terlalu memuji saya, yang mulia. Jadi apakah anda sudah punya pilihan?”

“ya tentu saja. Aku ingin anak dengan yukata biru tua itu”

“maafkan saya yang mulia, apakah maksud anda salah satu dari para pemusik?”

“ya, yang bermain samisen itu”

“dia bukan seorang kagema yang mulia”

“kalau begitu dia akan jadi salah satunya malam ini. Apa aku bisa mendapatkannya?”

Dengan senyum terpaksa mutsue menjawab, “tentu saja. Apapun untuk anda, yang mulia. Aku akan mempersiapkannya terlebih dahulu, satu jam lagi dia akan berada di kamar anda, yang mulia”

“hahaha, inilah mengapa yokubō-jou adalah tempat terbaik”

* * *

Ketika pertunjukan musik selesai, para pemain musik turun satu persatu meninggalkan panggung. mutsue-san sudah menunggu mereka di belakang panggung. ah tidak, mitsue-san hanya menunggu si pemain samisen saja sebenarnya. 

Para pemain musik seluruhnya adalah laki laki berusia dibawah 20 tahun. mereka berakhir di yokubō-jou entah karena dijual, dipungut mutsue-san sendiri atau memang sejak lahir sudah berada di yokubō-jou. Di sudut hati mitsue, mereka semua sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. Jadi ketika si pemain samisen akan beralih profesi menjadi seorang kagema dalam satu jam hati mutsue dipenuhi rasa iba.

Mutsue, ”akaashi”.

Anak yang berjalan paling belakang berhenti. Itu akaashi. Anak dengan rambut ikal pendek dan kulit yang sedikit kecoklatan. 

“ikut aku ke belakang” perintah mutsue kemudian berjalan mendahului akaashi.

Akaashi hanya diam saja mengikuti mutsue dari belakang. Jarang sekali ia dipanggil setelah selesai tampil. Apa ada yang salah? Ah, rasanya nada yang dipetiknya tidak ada yang melenceng satupun.

mereka berhenti di depan kaori-hen. tepat sebelum mutsue membuka pintu ruangan, ia bertanya berapa umur akaashi tahun ini. "19 tahun mutsue-san", jawab akaashi dengan nada bingung. mutsue tidak menoleh kebelakang sedikit pun. ia hanya diam beberapa saat sebelum menarik napas dan membuka pintu ruangan itu.

kaori-hen hanya dipakai oleh para yūjo sebagai ruang persiapan sebelum melayani tamu. ruang ini penuh dengan bak mandi air panas, beragam wewangian, kimono mahal dan alat rias. cermin-cermin perak ada di setiap sudut ruangan. yang paling besar digantung persis di sebelah pintu keluar. pemusik seperti akaashi tidak pernah punya kepentingan di ruangan ini. 

ketika mutsue masuk, para perempuan yang melihatnya segera datang menghampiri. sebagian dari mereka hanya mengenakan pakaian super tipis hingga akaashi harus menoleh karena malu. 

"ara, mutsue-san, siapa anak tampan yang kau bawa ini?"

akaashi, ketika merasa dirinya disebut tidak bisa malu ketika disebut tampan. ia dengan reflek menundukkan kepala dan mundur satu langkah. berusaha bersembunyi dibalik tubuh mutsue.

"hahaha, aya-ne lihat. dia malu karena kau goda, hahaha"

"sungguh? ah telinganya merah, manis sekali"

"aya-ne kau sungguh keterlaluan, hahaha"

"hmmm, aku rasa dia malu karena pakaian ichi-ne"

"kalau begitu dia pasti perjaka, hahaha"

akaashi segera saja menutup telinganya. sungguh para perempuan ini benar benar bukan lawannya. bukannya malu karena mengenakan pakaian tipis di depan akaashi, mereka malah semakin semangat menggodanya. 

"ah mutsue-san, apa raja sudah memilih?"

langsung saja suasana di kaori-hen menjadi sunyi. semua menunggu jawaban dari mutsue. siapa yang akan melayani raja malam ini. oiran mana yang beruntung kali ini. semua mulai menerka nama potensial yang akan disebut mutsue. suasana sangat tegang, hingga akaashi tanpa sadar ikut menahan napas.

"ya, dia sudah memilih...dan anak ini yang memenangkannya"

jantung akaashi seperti berhenti sesaat. apa ia tidak salah dengar? satu satunya orang yang ikut ke kaori-hen hanya dia. apa itu dirinya? apa dia yang akan melayani raja? apa itu dia?

semua pertanyaan tiba tiba saja muncul secara bersamaan membuat otaknya tidak bisa merespon apa apa. indranya mati sementara hingga seorang perempuan mengusap punggungnya lembut. "tidak apa apa. kau tidak akan apa apa" kata perempuan itu.

akaashi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. saat ia hendak bertanya pada mutsue, pak tua itu langsung saja memegang kedua bahunya. 

"maafkan aku akaashi, maafkan aku. aku tau kau bukan seorang kagema, aku sudah mengatakannya tapi yang mulia tetap menginginkanmu. aku tidak bisa menolaknya. nasib yokubō-jou ada ditanganmu sekarang", mutsue berkata dengan nada kecewa. 

akaashi masih saja diam tidak tau harus merespon apa. tiba tiba saja dia punya tanggung jawab besar membawa nama rumah pelacuran ini di pundaknya. tiba tiba saja ia akan menjadi seorang pelacur laki laki. tiba tiba saja orang yang harus dilayaninya malam ini adalah seorang raja. semua berjalan terlalu tiba tiba. apakah ini mimpi?

ia hanya menatap mutsue kosong ketika pria itu memerintahkan para wanita untuk mempersiapkannya. ah akaashi pasti sedang bermimpi. "aku akan menjemputnya satu jam lagi" kata mutsue kemudian pergi meninggalkan akaashi sendiri. suasana di kaori-hen kembali sunyi.

"haaahhh, sialan. memilih amatiran ketika kita sudah repot repot turun menemaninya. orang itu sungguh menyebalkan" perempuan dengan kimono tipis berwarna merah memecah keheningan. segera saja ia melepas hiasan rambutnya dan hanya menyisakan arnal.

"ichi-ne..." 

"apa yang kalian tunggu, ayo semua bergerak. kita harus menyiapkannya hanya dalam satu jam. ayame kau siapkan kimono untuknya, aku akan memandikannya. ri-chan, ambilkan kantung parfum yang baru. kita akan memandikannya".

"kalau begitu aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk memolesnya"

"hm! yumeno-san aku serahkan padamu hasil akhirnya!"

"nah ayo sekarang bergerak! yang lain ikut arahan para oiran yang lain. kau...siapa namamu tadi?"

"....."

"ahhh anak ini masih belum sadar. mai, tarik dia kemari!"

akaashi masih tidak tau harus bagaimana ketika ia ditarik menuju bak pemandian. disana sudah ada perempuan dengan kimono merah, ichi-ne dan seorang lagi dengan kimono ungu, richan. dia hanya diam melihat para wanita ini mengisi bak dan memasukkan kantung warna warni kedalamnya. 

ri-chan menepuk bahunya kemudian, "nah akaashi, sekarang buka yukata mu" ucapnya dengan senyum. akaashi masih tidak tau harus bagaimana. ia hanya diam saja berkedip seperti orang bodoh didepan wanita itu.

ichi, "sudah, mai, tarik saja bajunya. kita tidak punya waktu lagi". ichi sudah duduk disamping bak mandi dengan kain penuh busa.

mai, wanita yang tadi menarik akaashi kesana, langsung saja menarik ikat yukatanya dan menarik turun pakaian dalamnya. seperti kilat, otaknya mampu mengolah semua informasi. akaashi berteriak menolak pakaiannya dilepaskan. 

ichi memukul belakang kepala akaashi, "lepas disini, lepas nanti sama saja. tidak usah malu, semua wanita di ruang ini sudah sering melihat tubuh telanjang laki laki."

akaashi, "aku bisa mandi sendiri".

mai, "tau apa kau soal mandi seperti ini".

ri-chan, "akaashi-kun...kau akan lebih malu lagi ketika telanjang dengan tubuh kotor di depan raja nanti. jadi biarkan kami mempersiapkanmu seperti perintah mutsue-san"

akaashi masih ragu saat itu. ia tidak pernah melepaskan bajunya di depan seorang pun. sekarang dia akan telanjang di depan belasan wanita ini disini. namun keraguan itu perlahan hilang ketika mai mengusap kepalanya. "akaashi-kun, tidak apa apa" katanya menenangkan.

maka dimulailah sesi mandi akaashi. sesi itu sungguh jauh dari kata tenang karena ichi-ne menggosok seluruh badannya dengan sangat kuat. teriakan, jeritan, semua keluar tanpa henti dari mulut akaashi. menghilangkan daki, kata ichi sebagai alasan. akaashi sempat berpikir kalau punggungnya berdarah karena ketika ia kembali berendam kulitnya terasa sangat perih. mai merapikan kuku-kukunya dan richan merapikan rambut rambutnya. ketika sesi mandi selesai, akaashi merasa semua dosa-dosa 19 tahunnya rontok. kulitnya yang kecoklatan itu terlihat bersinar dari pantulan cermin dan sungguh baru kali ini ia merasakan kulitnya licin seperti lilin.

kemudian akaashi digiring untuk pemasangan kimono yang berlapis lapis. sesi ini dipimpin oleh seseorang bernama ayame atau sering dipanggil aya-ne oleh wanita lainnya. wanita ini yang menggodanya ketika baru saja masuk kaori-hen tadi. seketika rasa malu tadi kembali menghampiri akaashi.

"ara, kupingmu merah lagi, hahaha". 

ahh, akaashi benar benar tidak tahu cara meresponnya. jadi dia hanya diam dan menutup telinganya saja. 

akaashi dipasangkan kimono 6 lapis. awalnya seorang dari mereka menyarankan akaashi agar tetap dipasangkan kimono 10 lapis seperti biasa namun segera saja ditolak oleh ayame. akaashi diam diam berterima kasih pada ayame. baru segini saja ia sudah merasa sesak, bagaimana jika harus dibalut empat lembar kain lagi. akaashi tidak bisa membayangkannya. untuk orang yang selalu berpakaian hanya dua lapis, 6 lapis sungguh amat terasa tebal.

ketika selesai ayame menariknya agar mendekati cermin. "lihatlah, kau sungguh tampan dengan warna biru tua ini. pantas saja raja menginginkanmu" ayame berujar dengan wajah gembira. sayang, kegembiraan itu sungguh sulit dirasakan oleh akaashi. 

melihat wajah muram akaashi, ayame tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya. ahh, kasihan sekali anak ini. tidak tau apa apa soal dunia malam malah diberikan beban untuk memuaskan seorang raja. maka dipeluknya lah akaashi. akaashi kaget, tentu saja. 

saat ia akan menyentuh tangan ayame untuk minta dilepaskan, ayame memeluk tubuhnya lebih erat. "akaashi-kun, apapun yang terjadi kau akan baik baik saja. nikmati apapun yang bisa kau nikmati. jika tidak ada satupun yang bisa kau nikmati, berpura-pura lah!" pesan ayame sebelum ia dilepas dan dibawa pergi menuju sesi terakhir.

sesi terakhir adalah berhias. sesi ini dikendalikan penuh oleh seorang wanita yang sangat cantik bernama yumeno. ia hanya duduk berdua saja dengan yumeno di depan meja rias. 

"apa kau pernah berhubungan sex sebelumnya akaashi-kun?" tanya yumeno ketika menyapu alis akaashi dengan serbuk arang.

kepala akaashi bergerak sebagai respon kaget namun langsung ditahan oleh yumeno. jangan bergerak, nanti serbuknya jatuh mengotori wajah yang sudah dipulas, katanya.

yumeno, "aku asumsikan bahwa kau tidak tahu apa apa, perhatikan saranku agar malammu tidak seperti neraka".

akaashi hanya mengangguk, mendengarkan.

"ketika ia menciummu, raih baju depannya. remas dan tarik seakan akan kau tidak puas. kemudian dorong dia menjauh. sembunyikan wajahmu di balik lengan kimono. mereka akan lebih tergoda ketika kau menyembunyikan dirimu"

"...."

"ketika ia mulai menyentuh tubuhmu, tahan tangannya. hindari bertatapan mata kemudian katakan bahwa kau takut karena ini pertama kalinya bagimu. minta ia untuk berlaku lembut. laki laki sangat menyukai sikap tunduk", yumeno bergeser untuk memulas bibirnya.

"apa aku tidak boleh melawan sama sekali?"

"tentu saja boleh, ketika ia menyentuhmu berilah perlawanan sesekali. aku yakin raja memilihmu karna kau akan melawan ketika kau merasa sakit. jadi lawan lah. tapi ingat, kau tidak boleh memukulnya. sekedarnya saja. aku tidak mau dihukum gantung besok pagi"

"...."

"hei, jangan menangis. nanti aku harus memoles bedak mu lagi."

"...."

"ayolah jangan menangis. ini tidak seburuk itu. kau hanya perlu membuka kaki dan mendesah saja sepanjang malam. tidak apa apa".

yumeno mengusap tangannya hangat. ayame yang mendengar isakan akaashi datang mendekat, memeluk anak itu sekali lagi. mereka berusaha menenangkan akaashi tapi air matanya tak kunjung berhenti. 

"kami tidak bisa berbuat apa apa soal ini. lakukan apapun yang kau bisa akaashi", yumeno berkata sembari mengusap air mata di wajah akaashi.

disisa waktunya, ayame dan yumeno memberikannya pelajaran pelajaran dasar bagaimana melayani tamu. mutsue datang tidak lama setelahnya untuk menjemput akaashi menuju pembaringannya malam ini. 

"mutsue-san, apa aku benar benar harus melakukannya? apa tidak bisa kau menolaknya?" akaashi bertanya sebelum mutsue meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar kosong itu.

"lakukan saja, setidaknya satu malam ini bisa memberikanmu banyak uang. bukankah kau membutuhkannya?" mutsue membalas pertanyaan akaashi. ia kemudian merapikan sudut kimono akaashi yang terlipat.

"kalau begitu aku pergi, selamat malam" lanjut mutsue kemudian pergi meninggalkan akaashi.

tinggallah akaashi di dalam kamar itu seorang diri. akaashi memutuskan untuk berkeliling untuk melihat lihat. benar, dia harus menikmati apapun yang bisa dinikmati selagi ia mampu. 

kamar itu besarnya hampir tiga kali dari kamar miliknya. cahaya lampunya redup dan ornamen ruangan ini didominasi warna merah, coklat dan putih. kamar ini dibagi menjadi dua area dengan sekat yang tirainya terbuat dari kertas. 

area pertama digunakan untuk menyambut tamu. disana tersedia meja kecil lengkap dengan teh dan makanan ringan. disana juga tersedia dua alas duduk yang bersebelahan. ah, nanti dia harus menuangkan teh dengan perlahan. tidak boleh terlalu banyak, tidak boleh terlalu sedikit seperti pesan ayame.

beberapa langkah dari meja kecil penuh cemilan itu terdapat panggung kecil. ada 3 instrumen disana, koto, shamisen dan 

shakuhachi. akaashi hanya bisa bermain shamisen. ia mulai memikirkan lagu apa yang akan ia mainkan nanti jika raja memintanya untuk bermain.

area kedua, adalah area dibalik sekat. tempat itu hanya diisi meja, laci laci kecil, dan futon. wajah akaashi terasa panas seketika. di penghujung malam ini, ia akan berbaring disana bersama orang lain melakukan hal hal yang tak bisa ia bayangkan. tanpa sadar akaashi menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. wajahnya terasa hangat. dia merasa sangat malu. akaashi tiba tiba merasa haus.

akaashi segera kembali menuju meja kecil di sebelah kanan. menuangkan teh dan minum dengan terburu-buru. ia memukul dadanya beberapa kali untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang bergerak sangat cepat. akaashi merasa obi yang mengikat kimononya melilit lebih erat. susah sekali rasanya untuk bernafas. 

akaashi duduk membelakangi pintu masuk. jadi ketika seseorang membuka pintu, ia terkejut dan langsung saja menoleh dengan cepat. tamunya disini. yang mulia sudah datang. saat akaashi akan berdiri untuk menyambut tamunya, ia segera di interupsi agar tetap pada posisinya. 

langkah kaki yang mendekat seakan menjadi bunyi paling menakutkan malam itu. tangannya bergetar gugup. ditautkan lalu disembunyikannya jari jemari itu dibalik lengan kimono panjangnya. satu dengan yang lain tanpa sadar saling menekan. rasa sakit di ujung ujung jarinya membuat akaashi semakin gugup. kepalanya menunduk dalam tanpa ia sadari.

kemudian tamunya sampai. ia duduk tepat di sebelah akaashi. ia masih tidak berani untuk mengangkat wajahnya. 

"bawa masuk sakenya", perintah orang disampingnya. seorang pelayan masuk dengan nampan membawa sake ke meja kecil mereka.

rasa malu itu tiba tiba datang kembali ketika mereka hanya berdua. perasaan itu berlomba lomba mewarnai telinga dengan warna merah tanpa ia ketahui.

pria disampingnya mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh telinganya. ia mengusap cuping telinga akaashi dengan perlahan membuat pemiliknya terkejut. mata mereka bertemu. jantung akaashi terasa seperti dicubit untuk satu detik. 

"apa kau gugup?", pria itu bertanya dengan lembut. 

ia kemudian menuangkan sake ke gelas kecil kosong yang dipakai akaashi untuk minum teh tadi.

"minumlah, ini akan membuatmu lebih tenang" lanjutnya lagi.

akaashi patuh saja dan meneguk isi gelas itu dengan cepat. sake itu tetap terasa manis meskipun alkoholnya tajam. akaashi punya toleransi yang tinggi untuk alkohol. ia sering minum bersama teman-temannya. jadi saat lidahnya bertemu minuman ini, ia langsung saja tau bahwa sake ini sangat mahal.

"yang mulia, maafkan aku. seharusnya aku yang menuangkan minuman untukmu, bukan sebaliknya"

"tidak apa apa. aku tau kau sangat gugup tadi. 

telingamu sungguh merah, hahaha"

akaashi kemudian menutup kedua telinganya.

"jangan ditutupi, kau terlihat sangat manis seperti itu"

telinga akaashi semakin merah dan pria di sampingnya semakin tertawa. akaashi memilih untuk abai. ia meraih botol sake untuk dituangkan ke gelas pria itu.

"siapa namamu? mutsue tidak memberitahuku tentang namamu"

"akaashi keiji, yang mulia"

"pantas saja kau menawan, namamu saja bagus" lalu pria itu tertawa.

"nah keiji, apa kau bisa mainkan aku sebuah lagu. kau pemain musik bukan?"

* * *

malam itu ternyata tidak secanggung yang akaashi bayangkan. raja negri ini ternyata adalah orang yang banyak tertawa. ia seperti pria paruh baya lainnya dengan humor garing disetiap kesempatan. 

"aku sempat berpikir jika yang mulia adalah orang yang menyeramkan, ternyata anda hanya seorang oji-san. hahaha"

"oji-san? ahh aku merasa kotor jika kau memanggilku begitu"

"hmm? merasa kotor bagaimana?"

"coba panggil aku oji-san sekali lagi"

"oji-san?"

"apa kau merasakannya?"

"merasakan apa?"

"merasakan bahwa aku hanyalah seperti pria paruh baya biasa yang menghabiskan uangnya untuk seorang wanita"

"..."

"ini terasa semakin kotor karena yang kuhabiskan bukanlah untuk seorang wanita melainkan laki laki muda seperti mu, hahahaha"

"yang mulia, maafkan aku", akaashi kembali menundukkan kepala dalam seperti awal pertemuan mereka. ah iya merasa sungguh melewati batas. komentar kecil tidak berguna ini seharusnya ia simpan saja seorang diri.

"jangan minta maaf, aku menyukainya", pria itu mengangkat dagunya. mata mereka saling bertatapan. pria itu tersenyum. 

"hanya kau yang berani memanggilku oji-san, aku suka itu" lanjutnya lagi. 

ibu jarinya naik menyapu sudut bibir, pipi kemudian daun telinga akaashi dalam satu gerakan. jantung akaashi berdetak sangat keras hingga ia pikir orang di sebelahnya juga bisa mendengar bunyinya. 

pria itu kemudian menangkup sebelah wajahnya. ia bertanya apakah akaashi mau menghabiskan sisa malam bersamanya. apakah akaashi mau menjadi miliknya malam itu. 

akaashi tidak ingat apa yang ia berikan sebagai jawaban. yang ia ingat hanya sensasi basah di bibirnya lalu ia dituntun menuju futon. obinya dilepas. kimononya jatuh satu persatu. lapisan demi lapisan jatuh membuat jejak di atas tatami. kemudian malam itu mereka habiskan dengan bertukar desah.


	2. After Effects

sejak hari itu hidup akaashi berubah. ia bukan lagi seorang pemain shamisen biasa di yokubō-jou. ia menjadi satu satunya kagema disana dan peringkatnya pun setara oiran seperti ichi, ayame dan yumeno. fakta bahwa raja mulai rajin berkunjung hanya akaashi dan selalu akaashi yang ia minta untuk menemaninya membuat mutsue mulai memanjakan akaashi.

mutsue tidak lagi mewajibkannya ikut tampil sebagai pemusik setiap malam, namun akaashi tetap saja tampil seperti biasa. ia hanya libur ketika raja datang berkunjung. akaashi pikir makan dan tidur gratis di yokubō-jou sangat tidak pantas mengingat semua orang bekerja sangatlah keras. padahal satu malam bersama raja dapat menghidupi semua urusan yokubō-jou untuk 3 bulan. tetap saja akaashi bekerja sebagai pemusik seperti biasa.

akaashi mulai diajari seluk beluk dunia malam. ia diajari cara berbicara, cara menuang teh hingga cara menghangatkan ranjang. setiap tiga hari sekali akaashi diberikan buku bacaan untuk memperluas wawasannya. akaashi tidak begitu suka baca buku. jadi ia hanya berpura-pura telah menamatkan bacaannya. namun ketika ichi mengetahuinya, perempuan itu dengan suka rela menjadi pengawas di sesi belajarnya. kau akan mencoreng nama yokubō-jou jika tampak bodoh di depan raja ucap ichi di suatu malam ketika akaashi merengek tidak ingin membaca buku konfusius.

4 bulan setelah akaashi melakukan upacara kedewasaan, ia diboyong masuk kedalam istana dengan gelar bangsawan. berpisah dengan yokubō-jou bukanlah hal yang mudah. yokubō-jou adalah rumah untuk akaashi. ia tumbuh besar di rumah pelacuran itu setelah dijual ibunya ketika akaashi hanyalah bocah 8 tahun.

akaashi tinggal di paviliun bagian utara. tempatnya terpisah jauh dari keramaian. di daerah itu hanya ada 2 paviliun, namun hanya milik akaashi yang dihuni. akaashi juga diberikan beberapa pelayan dan penjaga pribadi oleh raja. 

sejak tinggal di istana hidupnya amatlah sangat membosankan. tidak ada yang bisa diajak berbicara. pelayannya hanya bungkam setiap akaashi memulai percakapan. mereka hanya bersuara ketika membantu akaashi mengurus keperluannya atau menyampaikan pesan dari raja. hari harinya ia habiskan dengan membaca buku. jika sudah muak membaca, ia akan mengambil kuas untuk berlatih kaligrafi. ketika suasana hatinya tidak menentu ia akan pergi mengitari paviliun atau hanya duduk memperhatikan ikan koi di kolam berjam-jam.

jauh didalam lubuk hati akaashi, ia kesepian. akaashi merasa ia tengah diasingkan. mungkin akaashi naif, tapi ia tidak bodoh. ia tau persis mengapa ia ditempatkan di paviliun yang jauh dari keramain. orang asing yang masuk sebagai bangsawan kedalam istana sudah cukup untuk memupuk kecurigaan, lebih lebih seorang kagema. 

keadaan menjadi buruk dalam satu kedipan mata ketika mereka tahu bahwa ia seorang pelacur. bisik bisik tidak senang selalu mengikuti akaashi kemanapun ia pergi saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di istana. semua orang membencinya. perlakuan buruk juga beberapa kali ia dapatkan hingga raja akhirnya memutuskan untuk memindahkan akaashi ke paviliun utara.

yokubō-jou memang tidak semegah istana. pun makanannya tidaklah semudah disini. namun suasana yokubō-jou ribuan kali lebih hangat. ribuan kali lebih meriah. ribuan kali membuatnya bahagia. akaashi merasa penuh disana. ia merasa benar benar menjadi seorang akaashi keiji. menjadi dirinya sendiri. 

akaashi tidak suka mengakui bahwa segala kemewahan ini tidak sedikit pun menyentuh hatinya. ada lubang di dalam sana yang kian hari kian membesar. akaashi pikir ia hanya kaget dengan semua perubahan yang mendadak ini. ia berusaha menjalani hari harinya seperti ia masih di yōkubō-jou. bangun pagi, membaca tumpukan buku dari ichi-ne, membantu komi-san menjemur cucian, berlatih shamisen, tampil bersama, lalu diteriaki mutsue-san untuk beristirahat. 

jika dulu akaashi pikir mutsue sungguh tidak menyenangkan karena selalu memaksa mereka untuk tidur sebelum malam terlalu larut, kini teriakan mutsue adalah hal yang paling ia rindukan. 

jika dulu berlatih shamisen adalah hal yang paling ia gemari, kini mengangkat instrumen itu saja ia tidak sanggup. ada banyak kesedihan yang tidak ia mengerti ketika ia memainkannya. akaashi tidak punya waktu untuk sedih. jadi ia berhenti menyentuhnya. shamisen yang diberikan raja dulu padanya sebagai hadiah saat hari kedewasaan hanya ia jadikan pajangan di samping laci.

setiap hari akaashi mati sedikit. ia tidak lagi berusaha berbicara pada pelayannya. separuh harinya ia habiskan hanya untuk duduk di pinggir kolam koi. sepanjang malam ia habiskan hanya untuk menatap langit langit kamarnya. raja mulai jarang berkunjung. tidak ada yang berusaha menjaga kewarasannya selain bunyi jangkrik tiap malam yang ia hitung jedanya.

hingga malam itu, ketika akaashi tengah menanti jeda jangkrik berikutnya pintu kamarnya dibuka.

**Author's Note:**

> yokubō-jou : lust, dari nama aja udah tau itu tempat apa  
> yūjo: courtesan  
> oiran: high rank courtesan  
> kaori-hen: fragrance room
> 
> >> nulis kayak gini ternyata ribet ya, harus banyak referensi. aku akan berusaha semirip mungkin dengan referensi dan informasi yang ada, tapi kalau ngestuck yha... mode halu: activated, hehehe.   
> >> apakah ada yang sadar kalau beberapa nama aku ambil dari fandom hypnosis mic? aku tidak kreatif soal nama jadi comot sana-sini ._.  
> >> terima kasih telah membaca


End file.
